


A little piece of home

by Greengrasspony



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, pancake dad, syrup face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengrasspony/pseuds/Greengrasspony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is homesick and Shiro takes it upon himself to rectify this with some comfort food from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little piece of home

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on pictures by @milkicosoda on Instagram. You should totally go check them out because their art is amazing.

_“Lance are you doing alright?” He looks up to see Shiro in the doorway of the common area._

_“Yeah, why do you ask?” He says._

_“You're distracted.” Shiro replies with a concerned look gesturing to Lance’s appearance. The paladin looks himself over not understanding. “You’re wearing your bathrobe over your armor.”_

_Lance’s eyes go wide and flails his arms around trying to see under his robe to verify that yes he did put his robe on over his armor that he didn't need to put on this morning._

_Shiro just sighs. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks as he sits on the couch next to Lance._

_Lance shrugs but doesn't move away, “I had a dream last night. Nothing special, just my family sitting around the table for breakfast. My mom had just finished and was walking over with a steaming plate of pancakes. Everyone was laughing and one of my younger siblings was reacting a dream they had but before I could take a bite I woke up. Now I just feel hungry and homesick.” He doesn't look at Shiro. Just slouches into the couch trying to make himself as small as possible._

_“So what you're saying is pancakes would make you feel better?” Shiro asks._

_Lance bobs his head, “Maybe? I don't know but it couldn't hurt,” he look up at Shiro a childish glee in eyes._

_Shiro ruffles his hair. “Then pancakes it is.”_

Shiro wakes up rubbing his eyes as the last bit of his dream fades. He did talk with Lance the other day but he can't separate what the blue paladin said in reality vs. the dream version. Shiro shrugs and hauls himself out of bed. When he looks at the clock he sees it’s only just turned 6:30 in the morning. The rest of the ship will still be asleep for an hour so he goes about his morning routine with only the lull of the ship as company. 

Once he has showered and fully woken up, Shiro heads to the kitchen. Memories from the dream linger in the back of his mind as he skips the food goo and finds ingredients that will substitute for proper batter. Once they are all mixed he gets started on finding the stove and prays to whatever deity that is out there that he doesn't blow up the kitchen. 

There is a reason Hunk is the preferred chef out of all the Paladins but Shiro pushes that fact from his mind for the time being. If it helps Lance feel better on the Castle of Lions then he’s willing to attempt anything. 

The first pancake is a disaster. It's black on both sides but oozes more than Coran’s food goo when he cuts it open.

The second isn't much better but at least it cooks all the way through. Shiro counts this as progress because if the galaxy garrison taught him anything it's that you need to fail, a lot, before you succeed. 

The next few attempts keep improving until Shiro can make the pancakes golden on every try. He even gets some to be fluffy. To reward himself he takes the fluffiest, slathers it in maple syrup or what he thinks is syrup and stuffs it in his mouth like an anime character who is late to school. The only difference is he takes his time eating the dangling food. 

This continues until he has a substantial stack of pancakes. He doesn't even realize he's started humming until something breaks his focus. 

“Shiro?” A voice asks from the door of the kitchen. 

The person in question whips around so hard the pancake that was mid flip in the pan is thrown so hard it sticks to the ceiling. And it isn't until a second later Shiro realizes that the pancake that was in his mouth is gone. 

“Shiro what are you doing?” The voice asks again and Shiro recognizes it as Keith. 

Shiro turns to face the red paladin and gives him an exasperated look that is only accented by the syrup dripping down his face. 

Keith puts his hands up defensively. “I'll be going then.” Then he walks out of the kitchen but not before flagging down Hunk and Coran in the halls and saying in passing. “Shiro broke your kitchen.”

The two run into the kitchen and spot Shiro. Coran take a deep breath about to give a lecture until Shiro turns around. They both stifle a laugh. 

“Don't. Ask.” Shiro says pointedly so the two each take a pancake and walk out hands in their pockets with Hunk whistling pretending nothing happened. 

When it quiets down Shiro goes back to making more pancakes and sticks another one in his mouth right as Lance walks in. The blue paladin barely bats in eyes and just leans against the counter. Shiro ignores Lance as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes trying to wake up.

Suddenly his eyes widen and makes a show of sniffing the air like a dog. “Do I smell...pancakes?” Lance turns to look at Shiro properly for the first time. It doesn't last long though because he starts shaking so hard that Shiro abandons his current pancake to see if he’s alright. When he stands him up Lance gasps and goes back to laughing.

Shiro huffs and under his breath says, “We’ll see who gets the last laugh back in bed.” before sticking another pancake in his mouth and brooding. 

Lance wipes the tears from laughing out of his eyes and smiles at Shiro. “I couldn't believe it. I saw Keith talking to Hunk and Coran and next thing I know they are walking out of the kitchen like nothing happened so I thought I'd check it out. But boy was I surprised. Never thought you’d be in here Shiro.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm regretting it now. Pancakes are too much of a hassle.” 

“Nonsense,” Lance leans forward and takes a bite of the pancake dangling from Shiro’s mouth. “They are delicious.” He smirks

Shiro flounders for words so Lance starts to leave. “Wait.” Shiro says. Lance stops and looks back. “I mean what I said.” 

Lance just smirks and walks back up to Shiro so their noses are touching. “You think I'm just gonna lay down while you make me a Lance-cake?” Then he leans in and licks some of the syrup off Shiro’s nose. Shiro freezes so Lance uses the chance to walk back to his room, hips swaying as he feels Shiro’s eyes following his every move as he tries to process what just happened. 

It takes him a second but when Shiro comes to his senses he goes beet red and runs out of the kitchen after Lance. The last pancake on the stove forgotten.


End file.
